Light and Dark
by Kizi1999
Summary: The young priest always live on his own in the church. However, after one act of kindness, he had to deal with the demon and the goddess. Now, his life won't be the same anymore. But... It is the good thing or not? [RELIGION AU] [KaraIchi/OsoChoro] [SEXUAL ACTIONS MAY HAPPEN ON THE LATER CHAPTER]
1. First meeting

**Hello readers, it's kizi1999. I may have posted some Osomatsu-san fic. (Which is not so good! Don't check it!) However, I was really, really enjoyed this AU. And I'm new here so please don't mad at me if I wasn't good at potraying them.**

 **Please, enjoy?**

* * *

"And may God always be with you."

The priest ended his prayers with amen. He stood up and strenched his arms in the air.

Karamatsu put on his cross necklace and pick up his bible."Looks like this place really need some cleaning." Karamatsu smiled alone and went to open the church's door.

"Let the fresh air in." He breath in, and out. "Now.." He went deeper to the church and pull a door and the side. It was a storage room. Kara put on his apron and place his bible on a table.

He pick up a feather duster when suddenly,

THUMP!

A loud noise coming from the outside. It's alert Karamatsu, "That's loud!" He thought, "Probably it just a wild animal." He make his way to the door and look outside.

It was a short old man. "Mister!" Kara dropped the feather duster and ran towards the old man to help. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm alright." The old man smiled, then he let out a few coughes. "Old man, you're in pain." Karamatsu tried to carry the old man but he kept pushing Kara away. "I don't need a help from you! Especially your painfulness!" The old man hit Kara with his crane. Causing his cross neck lace to fall.

"Old man, I need to help you." Karamatsu smiled confidently, "I could guide you back to the town too-"

"Oh! That's it!" The old man groaned, "I had enough with your bullshit!" The old man began to become taller and younger.

His eyes were became bright purple and his grey hair became messy and black. He pulled his hoodie and his crane changed into a scythe.

"What-just..." Karamatsu stuttered and fall on the ground.

"I'm the grim reaper. Your date of the is XX/20XX, which is tonight." The grim reaper smirked, pulling his scythe higher. "Say good bye asshole."

Karamatsu back away slowly, "A-am I going to die like this? B-by THIS!?" The grim reaper walked closer towards the priest.

"AUURGHH!" The grim reaper shouted in pain, he kneel down and hugged his leg. "G-grim! Are you okay?" Karamatsu walk closer and place his hand on the back of the grim reaper.

"Do I look like I'm fucking OKAY!?" The grim reaper said, his eyes were teary too. "And keep your hands off me creep!" The slapped the priest's hand away.

Karamatsu knew that the grim reaper would be furious if he touches him, but he couldn't watch him in pain. "I HAVE to help him." Karamatsu thought.

Without thinking even more, Karamatsu places his hands under the reaper's armpits and carry him like a small child. "H-HEY! W-what are you doing!" The grim reaper hit the priest's chest, too bad that his scythe was fell off when he was shouted.

Karamatsu put him on the stairs which lead into the entry of the church. "Now, please tell me where's the pain?" Kara smiled warmly, causing the grim to blushed.

"M-my foot..." He answered, looking away. The grim reaper took a small glance to look at the priest, who is holding his foot. "May I?" Kara smiled, asking for the permisson.

The grim reaper just gave him a nod. "This is stupid..." The grim reaper thought, "I'm supposed to took his life away.." He took out his list and read it. "Wait..."

"Shoul I take his life? He helped me... B-But his kindness!" He had this screwed up smile on his face. "Fuck, I'll look like an idiot if I say that I appreciate his help!" He look at Karamatsu.

"Found the problem!" Karamatsu said, "Hold still." As he said that, he pull out something. "Nngh-" The grim reaper covered his mouth with his hands.

Finally, the pain have been lifted. "Sorry about that, it was my necklace." Karamatsu showed to the grim reaper, "Does this hurt you? You're not a demon."

The grim reaper shook his head and gently touched it, "No, I think it got stucked at my foot..." The said, holding the necklace. "This is my first time touching a cross."

Karamatsu look at the grim reaper, "he look so peaceful and calm." He thought, a small smile appear on his face. "That is cute."

"S-since-" The grim reaper look at the priest back. "Are you looking at me?" He asked, leaving Karamatsu just stuttering or mumbling about it. "Creep..." The grim reaper thought.

"Anyway, since you have helped me..." He paused, looking at the priest. "I'll extent your living life." He finished it with a weird smile.

"Eh? Really!" Karamatsu look at him with an excited look. The grim reaper nodded, "Thank you so much! I'm glad that I could help you too." Karamatsu hold the grim reaper's hands. Without noticing that the grim reaper is blushing.

While Karamatsu still thanking the grim reaper, "How long is he going to hold my hand..." The grim reaper thought, "What is this feeling!?" He felt something beating in his chest.

"Take this." Karamatsu said, placing the cross in the hand of the grim reaper. "Huh? No- I mean... Really?" The grim said, ensure about it. "As my appreciation." The priest charmily smiled.

"Can I... put it around you?" The priest shyly asked. The grim nod slowly. He took off his hoodie and it's shocked Kara. "Whoa, your face... is as same as mine."

"Hrm? Y-yeah..." The grim reaper agreed. As Karamatsu done placing the necklace, he put his hand on the grim reaper's cheek. "You look more cuter like this."

"S-Shut up!" The grim reaper look away to hide his blush. "I-I need to continue my job!" He tried to flew away, however...

"Wait!" Kara called, the grim reaper look at him before he go. "Can we meet again?" The priest asked. "Only if you're dying!" The grim reaper laughed.

The priest just smiled and shrugged. As he just about to enter the church, "It's Ichi..." He spun around and look at the grim reaper as he heard fhe voice. "Ichi-matsu..." Ichimatsu said.

Karamtsu smiled, "Nice to meet you, Ichimatsu." He said, the grim reaper just nod and flew away. "I think I'll do the cleaning tomorrow morning." Kara sighed.

Ichimatsu look at the priest before he closed the door, "I have to take his... But why I can't?" He shook his head with confusion and then flew away.

X-x-X

"Eh? Chibita died last night?" Karamatsu said.

The priest was talking to the fish seller, "Why, yes. He was died when he was trying to rescue a dog from drowning." The man said.

"I see..." Karamatsu sighed. "Sorry to heard that you lost your friend Kara..." The fish seller pats Kara's back.

From far away, a small boy were spying on the priest. "He looks like a nice 'toy' to play with!" He laughed, vanished in the shadow of the alley way.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Thanking so much for reading it, hope you** guys **enjoyed it and I'll see you on the next chapter... If you guys like it.**

 **-kizi1999**


	2. Goddess and Demon

**Hey, I'm back. I can't believe some people actually follow and fav this story. (Thank you!) But I must warned you guys that I can't always update it, so it might get a little slow fore to update it. But, I'm happy that you coupd follow the story.**

 **Anyway guys, happy reading!**

* * *

"CHORO!" An angel called a name, the goddess turned around and look at the angel. "What is it Jyushi? Choro said, kept his scroll away from the angel.

"Let's play baseball again! The mortal kids were at school today so I can't play with them!" He whines.

Choro was the guardian of the angels above, he kept look after his 'minions' doing their jobs. Especially Jyushi, his most clingy and closest angel.

Choro sighed, "But I just played with you." But Jyushi still wanted to play, "pleasseee?"

"Why won't you play with Ichi." Choro suggested, "He is your friend after all." He finished and flew away. "Aww, but he need to do his job!" The angel said, chasing after the goddess.

Choro sigh once again, "I'm sure his job have some spare time to play with you." And with that, Jyushi just smiled and went away. "I do hope Jyushi have done his tasks."

Jyushi do finished his job faster than any angels since he is an energetic and playful angel. He always look at the time to play baseball with the himan kids sometime.

"Finally, time to go back to the pond..." Choro thought to himself and open a golden gate.

He entered and there's only a well. "Time to check the angels..." Choro sat beside the well and swiftly touches the surface's of the water.

Suddenly, there's an image of a man. "He's visiting his friend's funeral. Looks like Jyushi did do his job." The touched the surface again and another image appeared. "Oh... He's stealing the fish. I hope the angel could guide him."

As he wanted to touched it again, "Oi! Choro!" A faint voice called him.

"Urgh, that's must be that demon again..." Choro groaned and touched the well. But this time, it become a reflection of a pond. "Here we go..." Choro put his legs into thee water and jumped into the pond.

X-x-X

"Oi~ Choro!" The red demon kept calling for the goddess. He flapped his wings above the pond and look inside.

Out of the pond, the goddess finally rose. "What do you want this time Oso." The goddess crossed his arms and look at the demon blankly.

"Oh come on now Choro! You know that I have to see you at least once a day." Oso chuckled, but Choro just gave him a glare. "Let's make it once a week." He rolls his eyes and sink himself again.

"Wait! Wait!" Oso said, pulling the goddess's hand. "Argh!" He pulled his hands, it was burning.

Choro quickly rose up back, "Oh my god! Are you okay?" He ask with concern. "Yeah, it just that I touches your holy leafy bracelet." Oso smiled, showing his burns.

"How many times that I have told that you should-" Choro stopped as he noticed that Oso were looking at him.

"There's no point of telling him anyway..." Choro shook his head, "Never mind, so... What's the problem this time?"

Oso just shrugged, "Nah, it just that one of our 'workers' ran away." He said, took a sip on his beer... That is magically appear.

Choro look at him, "Really? Who?" He asked curiously. "Ichi, the grim reaper." Oso answered.

"Eeh? But Ichi isn't the type that would ran away!" Choro exclaims it with a surprised look on his face. "I know that he wasn't on the hell side, but my master really depends on his work this time." The demon rolls his eyes.

"Do you mean the priest? I'm glad that he didn't kill him." Choro placed his hands on his chest, sign as he relieved.

"But I thought you said that he switched the date of death of the priest with his friend." Choro continued. "He did! However, he changed it back." Oso took another sip of his beer.

"And now, I have to look for him and bring him back." The demon flew around the goddess, "It's kinda a pain the ass..." He continued.

Choro sighed, "I'm sure that Ichi won't be THAT far away." The goddess tried to coax Oso. "But, Master really mad at him when Ichi came back." Oso said, and added more. "Plus, he is furious!"

"You didn't know how much Master want the priest to the dead!" Oso said and showing his finger move across his neck. "Dead, I tell you."

Oso kept looking at the goddess, who look like he was confuse but try to understand the situation. "I'm scared if Ichi is mad at me too..." Oso sighed, look at the blue sky.

The goddess felt a little guilty that he couldn't help his friend, as he just about to touch the demon. "Huh?"

A pink lights appeared around the demon, "What's going on Oso?" Choro said, when he tried to pull the demon away. "Aaah!" The pink lights blocking the goddess. "CHORO! ARE YOU OKAY?" Oso went to help Choro, but the lights prevent him.

Two circular lights surrounded Oso, "What the hell?" Oso exclaims look at the lights. "OSO!" Choro called the demon's name.

"Don't worry Choro, I'll be alright..." Oso smiled warmly, "Trust me..."

"You expect ME to believe a demon!" Choro shouted, he threw his ball of holy light to the lights however, it didn't do a thing to it.

He look at the demon, who is slowly vanish away. "Oso!" Choro called the name before the demon fully gone.

"Oso...?"

* * *

Aurgh..." The demon woke up, "Where am I?" He look around, it's look like he is inside on a small cottage.

Voodoo dolls, puppets, a lot of books of black magic and a cute little tea set. "Dude, what the fuck is going on?" Oso thought.

"Aah! I made it!" A small voice said in excitement. "Nice to meet you, demon." The voice said.

The demon spun around and saw a boy, he is wearing a pink frilly dress that's look like a doll's dree. "My name is Todo, Todomatsu." He said and walked closer towards Oso. "And I'm the one who have summoned you."

"Okay, I I guess I will be Oso-matsu..." He look at he same faced witch, "Whar do you want from me? My powers?" Osomatsu asked.

"No, I wanted your help. It's involving the priest." Todomatsu said with a smirk. It caught Osomatsu's attention. "Oh yeah? Tell me what's your plan..."

Meanwhile, at the Heaven.

"Ne... Choro..." Jyushi took a peek at the golden gate, "Can I come in?" He asked for a permisson.

Choro knew it was Jyushi, so he just continue to watch the people at the well. "Yes you may, Jyushi..."

As Choro gave the permisson, Jyushi flapped his yellowish wings and flew in. "What can I help you with?" Choro asked the angel, still looking in the well.

"I... couldn't find Ichi." Jyushi said in with a soft tone. Choro startled as he heard that, he look at Jyushi, who is looking down at the floor. "They angels said that he was working, but I didn't saw him at all today."

"I'm sure he'll be back Jyushimatsu-!" Choro covered his mouth as he blurted out the matsu.

"Is that my new nick name? Jyushimatsu?" The angel said, looking at Choro with a wide smile on his face. "Then, I'll call you Choromatsu!" He laughed and went for a hug.

Choro just sighed and hugged Jyushimatsu back. "Well, I like that too."

* * *

 **I think I'll stop now! Thank you for reading this fic and please forgive me if there's any error and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

 **-Kizi1999**


	3. The nun

**Holy poop, this fic just receive its first review! Oh my god! I'm so happy, it's been so long since I felt like this! Thank you so much! I shall reply it.**

 **Red-Shermilk : Thank you! You have no idea that you've made my day today! I always wanted an account to AO3, but I don't really use to the website...**

 **Please do leave a review, it could help me to correct my mistakes and gain my confidence! Anyaway, enjoy your readings!**

* * *

As Karamatsu finished his cleaning, he carried the broom and a plastic bag. "Now, upstairs." He talk to himself and making his way towards the back stairs.

Upstairs is where usally a room for himself and guests **(You could say it's like a penthouse).** And Karamtsu still need to do the cleaning at the kitchen, which is downstairs. But, he leaves the dirtiest (in a good term) work at the end.

"Alright. Firstly, my room." Karamatsu rolled up his sleeves and opened his door. "Meow!" A small white kitten cried. The kitten was laying on his bed, rolling around as nothing happen.

"Hey, how could you get down here?" Karamatsu laughed and pick the kitten up, "Your mommy must be worried about you." He 'boop' the kitten's pink nose.

The priest leaved his cleaning stuff aside and carried the small kitten like a baby, "Come on, I need to send you back to your family." He smiled warmly.

He walked towards the stairs back, but this time he went to the third floor. Where's the bell or the attic is.

As he arrived at the front of the wooden door, he noticed that it was didn't shut tightly and opened a bit. "No wonder that you could get out." He pushed the door and entered, it was quiet.

"Huh? Normally the cats would come at me and ask for food..." Karamtasu thought and placed the white kitten on the floor. And suddenly, the kitten ran away towards the bell's area.

"S-Shiro! Wait!" The priest called out for the kitten's name. The kitten wait for him at one of the stage's stairs. As Kara come closer, he climbed onto another one until he reached the stage's flooring.

What Karamatsu saw almost make him shock, he saw a boy. All of the cats were gathering around the concious boy. Purring and licking his face.

The boy worn a white shirt which is torn apart and revealing his back, a few awful scars too. By the end of the black pants, they look like they were burned.

"My child!" Karamatsu ran towards the boy, but he knew the boy as he saw the face. "I-Ichimatsu?" The priest gasped, "Oh lord... What have happen to him?" He thought.

Karamatsu knew that he couldn't let the 'grim reaper' in this condition, so his placed Ichimatsu behind his back and piggy back him.

Even thought it's hard to balanced himself when they where at the stairs, but the priest tried his best to keep Ichimatsu unharm.

As they finally arrived at one of the guest's room. Karamatsu kicked the door slowly and placed Ichimatsu on the bed.

"Ichimatsu? Are you awake?" Karamatsu called, he took a look at Ichi's neck. The cross neck lace that he gave to Ichi was still hanging around the neck. "His body and clothing looks like they're terribly treated. However, the necklace was as good as the day I gave it to him." Kara thought.

But the most important question is, "Who would do such a thing like this to him?" Karamatsu thought. He look again at Ichimatsu. Suddenly, the boy was snoring.

"Pfft-" Karamatsu tried to hold back his laughter, "Good thing that he was okay." Kara smiled. He went towards the dresser and took out a nun's dress.

"Hopefully he won't mind wearing this for a moment while I went out for shopping." Karamatsu placed the dress on the study table and walked towards the door.

He took another look at Ichimatsu before he closed the door.

* * *

Ichimatsu slowly opened his eyes and yawned loudly.

"I never knew that sleeping and laying like this would feel so good..." Ichimatsu commented, he noticed that he was on the bed. "Not bad... It's bouncy too."

When Ichimatsu strenched his arms, he could feel the pain on his back. "Aurgh!" He cried. Ichimatsu touched the scars, it was real. "Those damn bastard..." He thought.

"Damn, wanted Karamatsu to die that badly... What's up with them?" Ichimatsu shook his head to let the thoughts go away, but it didn't do a thing. "Why Karamatsu? What's wrong with him?"

He almost jumped as he heard the creak of the door, but it just a wind. "So, this is the mortal's world." Ichimatsu said to himself as he calmed down.

But something caught his attention. Slowly, he went towards the study table and read a small note beside it. It says :-

Dear Ichimatsu,

I went for shopping your clothes, please wear the dress for a while. I knit it by myself for the past few years ago. I haven't see the result if someone wearing it, you'll be the first one.

Feel free to explore the church. If you're hungry, there's tuna sandwiches at the kitchen at downstairs.

-With love, Karamatsu.

As Ichimatsu finished reading it, he look at the dress. "Apparently, I'm kinda a mortal now. And mortal only lives once." He unfold the dress.

It was a black dress, there's a black veil ( **IDK What's the head thingy called, please tell me... I know that the veil is for the wedding!)** and it's doesn't really bother Ichimatsu a lot since this is the first time that he change his clothes.

As he put it on, "Is this really for males? I have never seen a male mortal wear this thing before..." The 'nun' thought, but he just shrugged and look at the mirror. "Meh, I didn't look that bad."

The nun wanted to went downstairs and eat, he haven't eat like a human for a while. He look at the stairs, "Why do mortals need to walk down these stairs..." He thought beofre he stepped on the stairs.

Luckily, the skirt of the dress wasn't that long for walking. Or not, he might be already stumble down.

Ichimatsu look around as he arrived, the church wasn't that big, but very humble. He like the most abiut the church is the colourful windows behind a large cross that is above the stage.

However, his main purpose is the food. After he went to the kitchen and took a plate of tuna sandwiches. "Hellooooo?" A familiar voice filled in and it's scared Ichimatsu.

The nun turned around and saw a demon. "O-o-os.." The nun stuttered, but the demon just gave him a confused look. "Eh? What a cutie like you doing here?" Osomatsu gave Ichimatsu a crooked smile.

"W-what are you-" Ichi stopped as the demon ignored him and continued to explore the church. "Do you saw the priest? I can't find him.." Osomatsu asked. Ichi just tilted his head, "It seems like he didn't noticed me." He thought.

As Osomatsu spun around to look at the nun, Ichimatsu quickly shook his head. "N-no! I just woke up!" Ichimatsu said, "Now will you excuse me, I have to go." Ichimatsu continued and quickly ran towards the stairs.

"Strange, I think I saw him somewhere..." Osomatsu kept thinking about the same faced nun. "Heh, but I think I need to see Choro, he must be worried about me." He flew out from the church.

When he was outside, "Well? Is he here?" The witch questioned the demon. Osomatsu just shrugged, "Nah, he's not home."

"Damn it!" Todomatsu cursed, he stomped the ground as hard as he could. "Whatever, there's always next time." Todomatsu took out his black magic book and spelled out the pink lights again. Then, he's gone.

"Huh, I guess that is a teleporter." Osomatsu shrugged again, "Now..." The demon paused, "Choro~" He called out the goddess name and flew away in the style like he was skipping.

X-x-X

Ichimatsu was looking at Osomatsu through his window, "Looks like he had gone away." Ichi took a bite from his sandwich. "The demon king won't give up, does he?"

"Meow..."

Ichimatsu heard a faint voice from the distance. "Huh?" The nun chased after it, he went upstairs and bust down the door.

As he door down, all of the cats gathering around him. Purring and rubbing itself against him.

"What is this creature?" Ichimatsu thought, he kneel down and touch Shiro, "So-so... soft!" Ichimatsu exclaims, letting other cats continue to rubbing.

"Aren't they cute?" Ichimatsu spun around as he heard the voice. It was Karamatsu. "Feeling better?" The priest asked, the nun only replied with a nod

Ichimatsu had his focus on the cats, "They had names." Karamatsu said.

"The orange one is Ginger, the spotted cat is Brownie becuase he smells like one." Karamatsu explained and look at the nun. Ichimatsu seems so peaceful and happy around cats.

"Is there something on my face?" Ichi asked, "No.. It just that you look good in that dress." Karamatsu smiled softly.

Ichimatsu love received a compliement, however, "S-shut up Shittymatsu!" Ichimatsu rose his voice and look away.

Even though he said like that, Ichimatsu still wearing the dress until at the night.

* * *

 **There, this might be the longest chapter so far. I do really enjoyed writing it too. Thank you so much for reading this fic, leave a review for me to read and I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

 **-Kizi1999**


	4. More spirtual creatures

**Hello, I have arrived! Kizi really need to CALMED DOWN AFTER EPISODE 25! Like, damn... I'm going to cry for a moment because of the finale while you guys were reading this fic. Enjoy!**

 **Acriel Braginschmidt : Thank you! I'm glad that you like it. Actually I was gonna add a hint of JyushIchi, how do you know?**

 **Red-Shermilk : No no, you don't have to give a review for every chapter. One is enough. I hope I could use BETA... but my computer had a little technical problem.**

* * *

Ichimarsu was looking at himself in the mirror. He just amazed with the dress that Kara sew.

"It's so comfortable and light." Ichimatsu thought, making a small swirl. He still remembered that Karamatsu compliment him. Saying that he look cute.

The white kitten, Shiro was staring at Ichi. "Shiro, do you think that I am cute?" Ichimatsu asked the kitten. At first, Shiro just looking at the nun and then he nodded.

With that answer, Ichimatsu went towards the bed and petting the kitten's head. He laid down beside Shiro, the he noticed. "This bed is bouncy." Ichimatsu look at the door, to make sure that Karamatsu wasn't there.

The nun nervously stood up on the bed and began to jump on it. He couldn't explain how it felt like, it's enjoyable and continue to bounce on it again.

As the fun moment continues, "Ichimatsu, the bath is-" Karamatsu stopped as he saw the nun was bouncing on the bed. Ichimatsu do noticed Karamatsu's present and he quickly sat down properly. But Shiro still jumping on the bed.

"Oh god, please help me!" The nun weakly turned away, Karamatsu step a little forward slowly and walk towards Ichi. "He's coming towards ME!?" Ichimatsu began to sweat.

As the priest sat next to the nun. Ichimatsu began to blushed rapidly of embarrassemet. "Ichi..." Karamatsu hold the nun's hands. "Wait! It's only a day since we met again!" Ichimatsu began to panicked. "This is too fast!"

"Come on, let's jump." Karamastu smiled jokingly. "Huh?" Ichimatsu tilted his head, Kara just lead him onto the bed and jumping on the bed.

Even though Ichi was still confused, but he wouldn't miss the opportunity.

After a playful time, "Feeling better?" The priest asked, Ichi only replied with a nod. "Good, you should take a bath." Kara said it softly and petting Ichi's head.

Right after the priest walked out, "Damn it!" Karamatsu puncbed the wall, "That is so cute." He whispered it out. He loved how the nun look when he was shy, nervous, and even embarrass.

He sighed, "I should getting the dinner ready while he's using the bathroom."

* * *

Jyushimatsu flew around the church, looking at his human, Karamtasu. "Ehh... He seems happier today than yesterday." Jyushi said to himself.

He kept his eyes on him. The priest steamed the fish carefully, Jyushi watched him. "Hey Jyushi~" Totoko greet him.

"Totoko-chan!" Jyushimatsu waved his hand at the female demon. "What's bring you here?"

The demon shrugged, "Oh nothing, but you should check on Choro." She explained, looking at her nails. "He looks like he was sick."

"Choromatsu? The goddess?" Jyushimatsu tilted his head. Without asking more questions, Jyushi quickly flew through he ceiling, leaving Totoko alone with Kara.

"He believe that shit? Dumbass." Totoko giggled. Her eyes changed their attention to the priest. "Now, my human..." She smiled sinisterly.

Meanwhile, the yellow winged angel...

"I thought Choromatsu was waiting for Oso at the pond." He thought, flying throught the ceiling until he saw someone.

Someone that is familiar, Ichi.

"ICHI!" Jyushi cried as he saw the former grim reaper. The nun removed the towel from his wet messy hair to his neck. "Jyushi?" Ichimatsu's eyes were widen as he saw the angel.

"Where have you been? I missed you so much!" Jyushimatsu said, pulling the nun for a hug. A tight hug.

Ichimatsu couldn't believe that he could meet his friend again, especially here.

"Why did you leave me?" Jyushimatsu asked, the questions begin to grow... like,

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Is there something wrong at the hell? Or heaven?"

"Did you really ran away?"

Those questions, it make Ichi felt bad about himself. "Ichi? What's wrong?" Jyushimatsu asked Ichimatsu with concern.

The nun look at the angel before he shook his head, "No, everything is just fine." Ichi answered, putting a fake smile on his face.

"Then why you were ran away?" The curious angel asked again. "I just can't live 'up there'." Ichimatsu said it blankly. "By the way, what are you doing here?" Now, it's Ichimatsu's turn to asked.

"Oh yeah! I was guiding the priest on the good side!" Jyushimatsu answered. And with that, Ichi's jaw dropped. "Wait? Karamatsu!?"

The angel nod his head quickly. "Yeah, I'm the angel who guide him to the heaven." He answered, but Ichimatsu snapped Jyushi by clapping his hands in front of the angel. "No, I meant where is he right now?"

As Jyushimatsu just about to answer, he finally realized that he have left Karamatsu with the female devil. He quickly rushed to the kitchen, followed by the nun. And what they just saw is beyond their expectation.

"Aah, there you are, my Karamatsu boy." The priest said, only wearing his baby blue apron and his painful sunglasses. Not to mention his sparkling pants too.

"Ahahaha!" Totoko laughed, she sure enjoyed watching the priest getting embarrassed. "Such a pain in the ass." Totoko continue to laugh like a maniac. Ichimatsu saw the angel just shook his head and whispered to the priest. "Karamatsu, do you think this is a good idea?" Jyushimatsu continued to whisper, "What do you think when Ichimatsu saw you like this?"

Suddenly, Karamatsu blushed. "I-Ichimatsu! I-I can ex-explained!" Karamatsu shook his hands in front of the nun. "father Kara!" The nun quickly covere his face as he noticed that he had been staring at the priest for a while. When Ichimatsu aid the word of 'father', Kara's blush grew redder.

"No no, you don't need to be shy!" Karamatsu walked closer and hold Ichi's hands. "D-Don't touch me, you perv-" Ichimatsu begin to be panicked when Kara touched his hands and because of that, the nun pushed him.

However, Karamastu lost his balance and his hands were still holding Ichimatsu's, causing both of the to fall.

"Ow..." karamatsu whimpered, felt something soft in the grip of his hands but at the same time, something pushing his hands towards the soft surface too. "What is this?" Karamatsu questioned himself and give it a small squeeze.

"A-aah~!"

Karamatsu heard a small moan? "Eh? Is that... a moan?" Karamatsu thought, he noticed the nun fall onto him and landed safely too. "Ichimatsu! Are you okay?" He asked, the nun just look at him and then gave him a deadly glare.

"I-Ichi, what's wrong-" Karamatsu came to realized it for a few seconds later, he look at his hand... Landed on Ichimatsu's bare butt cheeks and trapped between his black panties.

The priest blushed rapidly as he saw Ichimatsu's red face, "I'm-I'm sorry Ichi!" Karamatsu apologized, quickly pull his hand away from the nun.

While Karamatsu facing away, Ichi pulled his panties back upwards. "Eeh? He wasn't this naughty before?" Jyushimatsu giggled, leaving Ichimatsu to blushed to the death.

When Ichimatsu just about to yell at Jyushimatsu, "M-my nun, are you... done?" Karamatsu asked shyly, his eyes were still looking on the ceiling. Ichimatsu quickly replied with a small huffed and look at the angel. "We deal with this later!" He whispered.

The angel rolles his eyes, "I'll be waiting you upstairs!" Jyushimatsu smiled widely before he flew away, dragging Totoko along with him.

"F-father, why are you wearing like this?" Ichimatsu asked the priest in confusion. "You know that it's an eye sore." He continued and finished it with his arms crossed.

Karamatsu could look at the ground, ashamed with his action. "I-I... Don't know, but it's GREAT!" Karamatsu took off his glasses.

The nun only could look at him blankly, "Are you serious?"

The priest nodded. "Yeah, don't you think so?"

Ichimatsu face plamed, "I could drown you in the toilet bowl if I saw you wearing it." He swirled around, letting his skirt follow the flow gracefully. "Come on, let's eat..." He gave s small smile while pulling a chair for the priest.

X-x-X

"Isn't that Ichi? What is he doing here with my mortal?" Totoko asked thr yellowish angel. Both of them were sitting and relaxing in Ichi's room.

Jyushi only could give a shrug, "Dunno! Why?" The angel questioned. Totoko let go a groan and rolled her eyes, feeling a bit annoyed. "Don't you get it!? I need to report this to Master!"

As she finished, Jyushi's eyes grew widen. "Peace out, Oso could have his job back!" Totoko flapped her bat shaped wings.

"Wait! Don't!" The angel stopped her by pulling her tail, causing the female demon to fall on the ground. "OUCH! What was that for!?" Totoko growled.

"Don't tell the demon king!" Jyushi cried, "He look so happy with Karamatsu!" Jyushimatsu said, looking at Totoko with a determined eyes.

The demon look at the angel, she felt a little bit pity for him. However, she need to do her job. "Look, as much as I like Ichi as a friend, I really hate taking this place for Oso." Totoko clapped her hands, pulling her tail from Jyushi.

"Please! I don't want to see him suffer again!" Jyushi begged, gave a bow to the demon.

She sighed, "Alright, but you better keep this as a secret. Even from Choro!" Totoko said, glaring at the angel.

Jyushi nod his head repeatedly and quickly, "Promise!"

* * *

Meanwhile,

The goddess sat alone beside the well. He didn't care about the angels's work anymore as the well show the reflection of a pond. The pond where he and Osomatsu always met.

"Where is that devil?" Choromatsu asked himself in concern. "Why did he went vanished like that?"

Choromatsu rests his head on the well, "Damn it..." He cursed, playing with the surface of the holy water.

He recalled the incident that happened few days ago...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE VANISHED!?" The Demon king roared at the Evil-matsu. As much as bad he is, Evil still scared of the Demon.

"F-forgive me your highness, but Choro reported that the pink lights took him!" Evil said, show the Demon a sign of salute.

With that kind of answer, the demon rolled his bloody red eyes. "First the reaper, now him!" He face-plamed. "Oso was supposed to searching for Ichi!" He roared once again.

"To-!" Choromatsu stopped as he saw the glare that the Demon King gave him. "Don't you dare call my name! You have no right to say it!"

Because of Choro self-awareness, he kept quiet.

Evil just look at Choromatsu, "Don't feel bad about it, there's nothing you can do anyway." He said, trying to coax the goddess.

As he heard that, the Demon King laughed. "Don't feel bad about it!? He let Oso gone away like that!" He paused, then continued. "Useless ass goddess."

Evilmatsu look at Choromatsu with a pity look on his face. "I-I'll be going now..." Choromatsu said, bow to the Demon King as a respect.

It ends there.

Choromatsu sigh loudly. "Oso! Please come back!" He whined.

Suddenly, it black out! His visions. "W-what!?" Choromatsu yelped, he felt there's something blocking his eyes. "You called my goddess?" A voice said, and Choro knew it well.

The hands were removed, it was Osomatsu. "Hey." He greet the goddess.

"O-Oso! How can you came in here!?" Choromatsu asked, touching the devil's face. "Well, at first the angel guards didn't let me in. However, Godmatsu gave the permission for me let be in here." Osomatsu explained.

The devil just rub his finger under his nose. "That's it-" He stopped, looking at the goddess's crying face. And he hate it, it's making him feel sad.

"Whoa, chill dude." Osomatsu coaxed, pulling the goddess closer for a warm hug. "Damn, you angels are really emotional." He pet Choromatsu's head.

"I was wo-worried about you! You stupid devil." Choromatsu hugged back. He could cried while laughing of happiness.

* * *

 **Trust me, when you were reading this. I wrote this update about a week ago! I'm quite happy with this update though. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a review for me to read and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

 **-Kizi1999**


	5. Cutest Witch

**Hey guys, it's kizi here. Sooo, this fic just got ten follows and it make me so happy that you're supporting it! Anyway, let's go to the replies!**

 **Acriel Braginschmidt : Aww, thank you for your compliment! It made my day when I read it. Yeaahh Kara's painfulness is to die for XD**

 **KingKagura : Totty is the witch. We will see the demon king in the later chapter~ You better watch out. (I want it to be a surprise! Don't on some spoilers if you already knew who is it~)**

* * *

"So you were actually been summoned?"

"Yup!"

"By a witch?"

"Yup yup!"

Choromatsu sighed, not because he was relived, "I can't believe that I had to went throught with your master's bullshit and you're alright!?" But of frustration. "You should see his face! It was bloody red!"

The goddess just face plamed as he sat on his chair. "Come on Choro, you know that no one likes him." Osomatsu laughed, making fun of his king.

However, the devil's smile is fading away. And it's concerned Choromatsu. "Oso? Are you okay?" The goddess stood up and went towards the devil, who is still flapping his bloody red wings.

"Yeah, I'm alright..." Osomatsu paused and look his holy friend. "It just that-... I've found Ichi."

"What!? That's great!" Choromatsu exclaims, clapping his hands with excitement. But as soons as he noticed the frown look on Osomatsu's face. He quickly stop clapping.

"I-I'm sorry..." The goddess placed his hands on his white silk. "Nah, it just..." Oso shook his head and took a deep breath.

"He look so happy with the priest."

* * *

The pink dressed witch was sitting in his cottage, spending his time reading a magazine.

"I think I need a new dress..." Todomatsu huffed. As he closes the magazine and put it on the table. Something caught his attention.

"Haa... Stupid Jyushi!" Totoko said as she flew in the sky. She check her to-do list with her mortal. "Ceh, Oso is damn lucky that I was his childhood friend." She said it out loud.

Suddenly, a pink-ish appeared below her feet. "Eh? Evilmatsu did said a pink light took Oso away..." Totoko flew towards the light.

As she touched the ground, the light move around her. "What the-" And it's trap Totoko.

"Eh? Another demon?" A small giggle came out from Todomatsu's mouth. "What do you want from me!" Totoko roared, gave the witch a furious look.

Todomatsu just rolles his eyes, "Urgh, I know that you got the looks. But seriously, every demon asked the same question?"

"Anyway, do you know where's Karamatsu?" The witch sweetly asked, and it's shocked Totoko. "Y-you know that painful ass priest?" The female demon questioned. "How can a witch know a priest?"

"That's doesn't matter! So, I heard there's a nun..." Totty smiled sinisterly, thinking that the demon would help him. But a promise is a promise for the female demon. "I-I don't know what you were talking about." She answered, avoiding eye contact with the witch.

Todomatsu rolled his eyes, "Don't lie to me bitch." He said, took out his black magic book and let the word of spells escape from his mouth. Suddenly, Totoko felt something stabbed her in the gut. "AARGH!" She cried.

But Todo didn't finished yet, he cursed out more until Totoko was half fainted. "Let me ask you something, do you want to help me?" Todomatsu said, finish it with a smile. Totoko nodded.

"Good girl... Now, I need you to break a spell for me." Todomatsu began to send her a task. "A spell?" Totoko titled her head slowly, still feeling dizzy and weak.

"Yes. There is this 'protection' that preventing dark magic like myself from entering the church." Totty explained, but it make the female demon even more confused. "Hold up! Then how can I enter it!" She questioned the witch. Totty look at her, "Duh, I asked you earlier... There's a nun, wasn't it. And wasn't even a REAL nun..."

With that kind of answer, Totoko stunned, and Todomatsu noticed her expression change. "Oh, how do I know about him? That's doesn't matter because it's involving Chibita's death."

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME!" Totoko shouted, "What can I do to break the 'spell' that you were talking about?"

"As a demon, you can't touch those things that covered up the doors and windows on the church." Todomatsu paused for while and continued it, "But the angel can..."

"Jy-Jyushimatsu?" Totoko gasped.

The witch nodded, "Yup! Jyushi!" He look at Totoko with his pinkish eyes. "You have to make him remove the holy spell for me."

"And then what?" The demon asked, "What do you want to do with Ichi- I mean, the nun..." With that, it caught Todomatsu's attention. "What? All I interested in is tbe priest."

"H-hey, hey! What is wrong with you?" Totoko questioned once again. It's anoyyed the witch, "What do want with him?" The demon asked.

"Oh, you'll see~"

* * *

"Is the food is okay?" Karamtsu asked, the priest and the nun were sitting at the dining room. Having their dinner while Jyushimatsu watching them from the above.

"Er- Yeah..." Ichimatsu answered, put a spoonful of curry rice into his mouth. "Glad you like it Ichi..." It makes Kara happy to hear that.

With Kara's warm smile, the nun flustered a bit. However, it make little angel jealous. "Hhmmp! I've known Ichi for a long time than you, Kara..." Jyushi said it out loud, but of course... The priest didn't hear it.

Ichimatsu trying to ignore the angel. He kept looking a the ceiling, where Jyushimatsu let his head pass through it and give Ichi a weird expression.

"So, Ichi..." Karamatsu started a converstation, which caused Ichi to startled. "Do you want to watch a movie with me after I've done praying?"

Ichimatsu was confused a first, "This is count as a date!? We just met!" Ichimatsu thought, let the blush appear on his face. But he nod his head anyway.

"What?" Jyushi hit his head against the ceiling. "He could be a murderer!" Jyushi said, trying to conviced Ichimatsu. "He's a priest!" Ichi shouted, causing Kara to jumped a bit and the curry to pour down on Ichi's skirt.

"Are you okay Ichimatsu?" The priest asked, making his way towards the nun. "I'm fine... Just-" The nun paused. "Leave me alone..."

And with that, Ichimatsu stormed towards the stairs and slammed the actic door as soon as he arrived.

All of the cats gathered around him. Looking at Ichimatsu with a big round eyes.

"Meow?" Brownie, the cat that smell like one mewed. Ichimatsu noticed it and pet him. A fat white cat came closer, climbing on Ichi's laps and started to purr.

After that, most of the cats help each other to comfort Ichimatsu. The nun just kept quiet and look at the cats, he found it... calming. Suddenly, he started to cry.

He hugged all of the cats and let the tears fall down on his cheeks. "T-Thank you... thank..." Ichimatsu's cries was really soft, but it's enough for the cats to hear it.

However, Ichimatsu didn't noticed that the angel was watching him. "Nee... Did I make Ichi cried?" He confused, for his entire life, he never make someone cry. It is usually Oso's job whenever they were guiding the priest.

"Eh? Why is Ichimatsu crying?" Totoko asked, flew closer to the angel. "I-I... made him cry." Jyushi answered weakly.

"WHAT!?" Totoko shocked, "You would never do something like that, right?"

Jyushimatsu kept quiet, it scared Totoko a bit. But she had to do 'it'. "Say, Jyushi... Do you want to make Ichimatsu happy again?"

As he heard that, Jyushimatsu tilted his head and look at Totoko. "Huh?" He still confused. "Well duh, obviously you were sad right now. Why don't you make yourself feeling happy?" Totoko said, manipulate the angel.

Jyushimatsu couldn't think anything else. He wanted to see his friend happy again like he used to be. "Yes... please tell me what to do.."

The agreement, the female demon lead the angel to the main door. "What are we doing in here?" Jyushimatsu asked.

Totoko still scared with the witch's warning. "D-did you see that holy book..." Totoko said, pointing her index finger at the book stand. Jyushimatsu flap his feathery wings and took the book. "This one?" He asked, Totoko only replied with a nod.

"Okay... Now, you read this spell to make him happy again!" Totoko explained. But, it doesn't make any sense to Jyushi.

"Why would the spell make Ichi sad? The angel asked.

Totoko couldn't think of any good reason but she blurt out anything that she could say. "Well yeah, he is not a real nun and he is a reaper!"

Without wasting more time, Jyushi just spelled out the words.

Suddenly, the doors were wide open. The slamming sound were so loud that it caught everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" Karamatsu took a peek from the kitchen, have a sponge and a plate on his hands. "EEEHHH? Is that a demon and an angel!?"

"W-wait! You can saw them?" Ichimatsu asked, stroming down from upstairs.

"T-totoko... what's going on?" Jyushimatsu look at the demon. Totoko could only shook her head and whisper 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Karamatsu look at Ichimatsu, "Do you know them?" He asked. Ichimatsu nodded, as he open his mouth to answer. "Karamatsu~!"

The priest quickly look ar the door, "Please don't tell me..."

Todomatsu smiled, a deadly one to greet them. "Why, isn't it a lovely night to meet again after... How long? Two years." The pink witch said.

"Kara! You fucker, who is that!?" Ichimatsu pulled the priest's collar. This make the witch giggled.

"I'm Todomatsu, the cutest witch."

* * *

 **That's it for today. All of the mastus will meet up together on the next chapter! So stay tuned. Hope you guys enjoy this, leave a review for me to read and I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

 **-kizi1999**


	6. The six United

**I'm back! Sorry guys because it took so long to update this story. I feel so old while updating it guys... I wish I could reply to the reviews but I need to update it badly. Sorry. By the way, DID YU GUYS KNOW THAT THIS AU IS OFFICIAL! I'm squeeling right now, should I change Totty to altar boy since it is the official?**

 **Anyway, please have a happy readings.**

* * *

Ichimatsu sat on the single sofa, watching the witch clings Karamatsu. But more like waiting for the answer.

"Kara~ it's been so long since I hugged you like this." Todomatsu said it sweetly, making Ichi grew mad. The nun put on a fake smile and fake cough, it surely caught Karamatsu's attention.

"A-ah, Ichimatsu... " The priest called. "Did I told you about Todomatsu before?" Karamatsu smiled weakly at him.

Ichimatsu just rolls his eyes with full of annoyance. "No." Ichi replied, sharp.

And it's make Todomatsu a little mad, "Eh? You don't say?" The witch said, pushed Kara away. "He must mentioned me before, beside... I'm much more cuter than you." Todo stuck out his tongue at the nun.

"What does 'cute' have anything to do with this?" Ichi said, the two got interrupted with Jyushimatsu. "Ne, you're Todomatsu... Am I right?" The angel politely asked.

Todomatsu change his attention to Jyushi, "See, even the angel heard of me before! How can you not!?" He huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, yeah... The god and demons always talked about both of you before." The angel explained even further.

"Wait, wait.. By you meant both of us, including me?" Karamatsu pointing his finger at himself, the angel could answer it with a nod. "Yeah!"

Just about the priest wanted to ask another question, Ichimatsu interrupt him. "I would 'like' to know about you two." Ichimatsu gave Kara a deadly glare, just like when he was a reaper. He sat beside the priest. "Care to tell Kara-nii san?" Pulling Karamatsu closer.

Totty's face have his expression on, saw the priest blushed pure red after being called by Ichimatsu. "I-Ichi-" Karamatsu stopped after being pushed by the wirch again. "Say, what if I tell you about our lovely story first?" The witch smiled.

"We're just friend!" Kara said. "CHILDHOOD friend!" Todomatsu corrected the priest, then he continued, "Now, it all started like this..."

* * *

 _FLASHBACK (yoohoo)_

"Todomatsu! Wait for me!" A little boy called for his friend, running while fixing up his blue sparkling beret.

"Aah, Karamatsu! You're too slow, we were going to be late for school!" Todomatsu rolls his eyes and continue to walk.

Todo and Kara, they have been friends since they were young. "Geez, hurry up!" Todo stomped his feet at the enterance, waiting for his friend... Not long after, Kara finally arrived. "S-sorry Todomatsu-"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Totty, espcially here!" Todomatsu said, gave his friend a small punch.

Karamatsu rolled his eyes, "But I like to call you Todomatsu more, it's kinda same with Karamatsu!" Kara exclaimed, his expression was as dull as a rock. "No, I like Totty more." Todo said and gave Kara a glare as it's means the topic was stopped there.

In the other hand, Karamatsu didn't understand his friend a lot. Todomatsu sound fine to him, why would Todo hate it so much?

"Alright class, take your seat!" The teacher clapped her hands as the two friends took their steps in door. Karamatsu wanted to sit beside 'Totty', however... "Um, no. I'm saving this seat for the new kid." Todomatsu said and put his pink bag onto the chair.

"Er, okay..." Karamatsu said, backed away from the seat and sit with Chibita. "Kara? I thought you were sitting with Todo. What happen?" The smaller boy asked, took out his books from his backpack.

"I don't know, he said that there's a new kid." Karamatsu explained. He asked Chibita if he knew about it, but the boy could reply it with a shug.

The teacher clapped her hands again. "Quiet please! We have a new student." All of the students look at the door as the teacher call the name. "Atsushi-kun, you may enter."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

The story ended as Karamatsu grunt about it, and it caught Todo's attention. "What? Is there something wrong with it?" He asked the priest, there's a little sound of annoyance in it.

"Oh nothing, it just that after you met him, you left me alone." Karamatsu said, straightfoward to his ex-best friend. "Urgh, it's not like I can be your only friend! I want to have another friend too." Totty rolls his eyes.

"Did you know that you have been friend with that Atsushi since tenth grade, and you have been ignoring me since then." Kara pointed out his fingers like he was counting, and the third one. "Not to mention, you dissappear two years ago!"

While the witch and the priest were fighting about the past. "Hey Ichi..." Jyushimatsu pull the nun's hand gently and ask, "Did I screw things up?" The angel asked.

Ichi didn't know to react, he even didn't know it was Jyushi. "Nah, I don't even know that book is exsist." Ichi pick up the spell book or holy bible. He don't know what's the book about.

"I just don't get it!"

Kara's voice was so loud that it made Ichi to panicked a bit and he hid the book behind him. "Just, why all of the sudden to came back!?" Karamatsu continued to argue with Totty.

"Urgh, look. I'm sorry alright. I didn't know that Atsushi is a demon, but it was too late anyway 'cause I already make a contract with him." Todomatsu apologise, but it just made Kara's anger grew. "For god's sake. Never make a deal with a demon."

Todomatsu just kept quiet, he didn't really know how to react with his old friend. So does Karamatsu. Both of the angel and the nun noticed, as Ichi make his first step towards the priest.

*DUN* *DUN*

"Eh? An earthquake?" Ichi thought, the land was shaking, the lights that's hanging were not stationary. The worst part is that the floor began to cracking apart. He quickly look at his priest, "Shittymatsu!" Ichi called out in concern. The priest heard it and look Ichimatsu in the eye. "My kitten, go run ahead-"

"Shut up, you useless priest!" Ichi shouted, then it continued "And who do you call a kitten!"

Totty look at the nun, he realized that both of Kara and Ichi already had a connection. A weird one though. Even though a little dissatisfied, "Angel!" The witch said it with a stern voice, it caught Jyushi off guard. "UWAwawah-"

"Go carry Karamatsu! I'll handle the nun." Todomatsu gave the angel an order, Jyushi posed like a soilder. "O-okay!" He flew next to Karamatsu, wanting to pick him up.

However, the priest struggled. "H-hey! How about Ichimatsu?" Karamatsu asked, looking at the angel with unexpected eyes. "We have to help him!"

Jyushi understood Karamatsu perfectly, but-

"Put your trust on Totty!" Jyushimatsu told Karamatsu. The priest gave Jyushi a blank look, he took a deep breathe. He couldn't believe that an angel asked him to trust on someone that is... malicious.

But... Jyushimatsu IS an angel. "Fine... Just take me to Ichimatsu when it's over." Karamatsu said it softly, he just wanted to see Ichi is safe.

Meanwhile Ichimatsu was shivering in terror. "U-uw.." Ichimatsu pull his knees closer to his chest. "K-Karamatsuu..." Ichimatsu started to whimper, "A-are you alright?"

Ichimatsu didn't noticed that the young witch was watching him from above. "Aw geez, you really cry over that guy?" Totty teased, making Ichi pops out his cat ears. "Y-you!" He cried out.

Todomatsu sighed, "I can't believe that I will met someone like you." With that trash talk, Ichi began to be stubborn. "Heh, at least I'm not the one who has been clinging around him all the time." Ichimarsu said.

The witch look at him with a smile, not the warm one. "Says the one who called Kara 'nii-san', such a slut." Todomatsu shugged.

"Keh!" Ichi click his tongue. With that kind of reaction, Todomatsu knew that they were not in a good term. They were more like a rival, but he had to save him anyway. "Come on, let me help you out of here." Todomatsu offered his hands to the nun.

"Heh, why should I trust you? You're a witch." Ichimatsu said, leaving Todo to rolls his eyes. "So what? You're a raeper." Todomatsu replied with a comeback.

"H-how did-"

"That's not the case right now, we have to get out from here."

Ichimatsu still feel like he have to be careful around the witch, he look at the crumbling floor. "Fine, take me to the safer place." Ichi reached out his hand and places it on Todo's hand.

"You got it!" Totty smiled, he offered Ichimatsu to sit behind him on the magic broom and suprisingly the nun accept it. "Up we go then."

The broom flew towards the window, Totty spell out a spell and the window suddenly broke into pieces. Todomatsu put on a spelling shield to prevent the glass piece on himself and Ichi.

As they were outside, "T-THERE!" Ichi rose his voice to caught Totty's attention. The nun index finger pointed at the priest who is looks like asking the angel some multiple quesrtions. "Let me down already." Ichi continue to speak.

"Sure sure, but before that..." Totty flew passed Kara and Jyushimatsu, "H-hey! Put me down!" Ichi roared. "Wait just a minute 'kay? I just want to ask you something." Todomatsu said, Ichimatsu just kept quiet and listen to the witch.

"So, like- You really into Karamatsu or something." The witch asked, without looking at the nun. Ichimatsu blushed pure red after hearing it. "A-as if!" Ichimatsu replied and hugged Todomatsu closer to hide the blush. However, Todomatsu do know that Kara and Ichi HAVE something between them.

"Boy you're a hard to get type, huh." Todomatsu sighed. But he had a smile on his face. He really worried about his ex-best friend after make a deal with Atsushi. "At least he won't be lonely anymore." Todomatsu thought about Kara before they finally land on the ground.

"Here we are." Todomatsu said, guide Ichimatsu to the ground. From afar, they already could spot Kara's sparkling beret and Jyushi's wings.

"ICHIMATSU! TODOMATSU!" Karamatsu's voice was sound like he was happy to see them safe and sound.

Right before they could hug or speak. "See, told you so that earthquake was the easiest way to make them shut up." Another voice join in.

Todomatsu and Ichimatsu quickly knew it was the demon. "O-Osomatsu?" They both spoke it at the same time when the saw Oso.

"Yup, that's right!" Oso cheerfully said it. Not long after, followed by Choromatsu. "My apologises if he causes any trouble." Choro sighed.

"Yaay! Choromatsu!" Jyushi quickle flapped his wings and flew towards Choro. "How did you two knew we were here?" The angel asked curiously.

"Totoko is the one who told us when Todo and Kara were argueing." The goddess answered and explained it at the same time. But it seems like the female demon wasn't there anymore.

The priest just stunned, he just saw a goddess and a demon. "I-I couldn't believe my eyes... This is truly amazing..." He said it to himself when suddenly someone pats his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the eathquake. Let me fix up the chruch." The goddess smiled warmly and clap his hands. Just in a blink, the chruch went to normal as nothing happen.

Karamatsu's jaws dropped, "Come on, like you didn't know that he was a goddess." Osomatsu placed his hand under Kara's chin and pushed it up to close his mouth. "Geez Osomatsu, I told you to not using some spell that could hurt the others!" Choro yelled at the demon.

"Here we go again..." Osomatsu sighed and had to hear Choromatsu's blabbling.

However, Karamatsu still couldn't believe his eyes. Then, he felt something soft touched his hand.

It was Ichi's hand. And it seems like Ichi was avoiding an eye contact with Karamatsu, but it didn't mind the priest at all. "A-aren't y-you going to invite them..." Ichimatsu asked Kara in a soft tone.

"Oh! Yeah, right..." Karamatsu smiled, Ichimatsu quickly let go his hand and went back to Jyushi and Todo. "Goddess! Let me make you a tea as my graditude." Karamatsu said it to the goddess.

Choro was quite shock, he had never spoke to a human before. "In that case... Sure." Choro accept the invitation polietly. "Hey, hey! Can I come too?" Oso poke Kara's cheek with his pointy tail. Since Kara didn't want to be rude. "Of course, you were welcome to enter the paradise."

"Ouch, that was painful." Oso and Choro shared the same thought. "Come on Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu." The nun dragged Jyushi's and Todo's hand, leading them into the chruch."

Karamatsu look at the chruch, it was a full house. Nobody had ever pays attention to him before. Actually, he quite happy that he helped the raeper in the first place too.

* * *

 **I'll end it here. It's not the ending, this fic will continue in the future. However, it won't be as often as before. The next chapter is where we learn more between Atsushi and Todomatsu. I hope that you enjoy the fic, please leave a review for me to read. I see you guys on the next chapter.**

 **-Kizi1999**


	7. A Discussion

**A really quick update because I have examination at 22 August until I don't know... It didn't state on the note that I got. Sorry if this chapter is a little bit short.**

 **Anyway, please have a happy readings**

* * *

Karamatsu was talking with the goddess, he couldn't believe that he was having a nice speak with Choromatsu.

"So, how's Ichi?" Choromatsu asked Kara, he put a warm smile on his face to show the priest that he wasn't the 'bad guy'. "Ichimatsu?" Katamatsu look at the goddess before he answer, "He's good. Ichi is fine here. Plus, he's really good with cats."

Choromatsu gave him a blank look, then he smiled. "I see, he seem happy to be here." Choro chuckled, "You're a good man Kara. No wonder Ichi like to stay here with you." The goddess laughed a bit, leaving Kara blushed.

"Come on Ichi, you can do it." Jyushi said, giving the nun some supports. The nun was carrying a tray on tea set. Slowly Ichimatsu walked towards the table and placed it carefully. "Ne ne, you did a good job there." Jyushi smiled.

The nun quickly took a seat beside Oso while Jyushimatsu continued to float above the nun. "Now, since everybody is here, let's call it a meeting!" The demon clapped his hands.

"A meeting? Now?" Todomatsu groan, but he knew had to agreed with it. "Better make it quick."

"Alright then, let's start it with you." Osomatsu ended it with a pointed finger towards the witch, "M-me!?" Todomatsu look at Oso with a surprise expression on his face. "Yup! I mean, what's brings you here?" Oso asked, the others were curious too.

Todomatsu look at the same faces guys and let go a sigh, "Alright..." he argeed to answered, "I came here to see Karamatsu. I want to change." The witch gave his answer, which shocked most of the guys... Especially the priest.

"What?" Karamatsu said, he had a surprised expression on his face. "Yes! I-I regret that I made a contract with Atsushi..." Todomatsu whimpered, he went closer towrds Kara and kneel down in fornt of him. "Please take me as an altar boy." He begged.

With that, Ichimatsu wanted to stood up but Choro stopped him. "Calm down Ichi..." The goddess smiled warmly.

The former reaper sighed and look at the 'witch'. "I-I'm sure we could try that..." Karamatsu smiled at Todo, who is all happy and excited about his new life. "T-thank you..." He thanked the priest.

"I guess that's settled. Now, about Kara..." Osomatsu continued. "Um, excuse me!" Jyushimatsu interrupted the demon. "If Totty going to be an altar boy, that's mean he's going to live here right?" Jyushi questioned.

As Ichimatsu begin to panicked a bit, thinking that Todo might interrupt his relationship with Karamatsu. However, "No, my house is kinda nearby. So might came here whenever I wanted to." Todo answered, then he continued. "After all, someone might get mad at me." He gave the nun a sinster smile.

Jyushimatsu just nod his head, "Okay! I can accept that as answer!" Osomatsu rolled his eyes and continue to speak, "Very well then. Now Karamatsu..." The situation became more serious and stern.

Everybody kept quiet and tried to listen what Oso had to say.

"Are you a virgin?" Osomatsu asked, causing everyone to cause a riot. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Todomatsu yelled at the demon. "YOU STUPID DEMON!" Joined by Choro.

Meanwhile Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu to sighed. "Why do you need to know that anyway?" The goddess asked and shook his head.

And with that Osomatsu beamed up, "Well duh, Ichi is with him." The demon's asnwer confused everyone in the room. "Honestly Osomatsu, I don't really get the meaning of this?" Jyushimatsu tilted his head in confuse.

The demon flew towards Ichi, "Come on, I'll show you." Osomatsu said as he was beside Ichimatsu, "BUUUWAAA-!" Osomatsu quickly unzipped Ichi's uniform and reveal his bare chest.

"A-ah!" Ichimatsu blushed pure red and covered his body with his hands while Kara and Jyushi's jaws deopped.

"Oye! DEMON!" Todomatsu shout and cast a lighting spell on Oso, "Ouch!" The demon jumped as the spell hit his butt. "I-Ichimatsu!" Choromatsu walked towards the nun, however he bumped into the priest. "Gah!" The goddess tried to pull the priest before he fall...

But it's too late...

Karamatsu's face landed directly onto Ichi's body. "A-ah... Ichi-matsu..." Karamtsu quickly stood up and started to rambling about it. "I-Didn't mean to harm you- It's just an accident!"

"SHUT UP SHITTYMATSU!" Ichimatsu punched the priest on his face so hard that Kara flew across the room.

All of the mystical creatures look at Kara before they change their focus to Ichimatsu. "Haa~ Luckily I that float." Jyushimatsu laughed.

X~x~X

"Geez Ichimatsu, Kara didn't mean to molest you." Todomatsu said, placed a plaster on Karamatsu's cheek. "I didn't molest him." Kara sighed.

Then, Oso joined in. "But you do like the feel of his chests." He teased. Without wasting more time, Choro slapped Oso with a roll of newspaper. "Ow! Two hits in one day!?" The demon hold the back of his head.

"Seriously, can't you be more serious?" The goddess hit the newspaper in his other palm repeatly. "Then you might turned on with my voice." Osomatsu teased, causing Choromatsu to blushed rapidly. "I did not!" Choro exclaimed.

"Hey Choromatsu~" Osomatsu called the goddess's name but with his deep voice. Choro knew that he was blushing, but he set Oso on fire instead.

"OWWUCH! THREE HITS!" The demon jumped while his body was on fire.

Meanwhile, the angel curiously look at Ichimatsu. "Ne... Ichi? Are you okay?" Jyushimatsu shook the nun's shoulder. Ichimatsu then look at him, "Urgh, yeah..." Ichimatsu replied, then rolls his eyes.

"Alright Matsus!" Osomatsu called everyone to gather around him, "Now, I'll invade the master's bedroom with Choro, Ichi will sleep in his room with Jyushi, Totty... You'll sleep in your house and Kara on the attic."

"Wait! Why me!?" Kara asked.

"What? We'll having a sleep over!?" Choromatsu interrupted, "And why I'll be the one who is sleeping with you?"

After they had a huge arguement about their room, finally it have been decided. Totty will be staying at his cottage, Jyushi may stay in the heaven and the guest's room. As for Oso, he'll be staying in Ichi's room and Choro will head back to heaven. Karamatsu and Ichimatsu will share the master's bedroom.

As Karamatsu laid on the bed, "It's sure nice that everyone is getting along so well." He thought before he pulled a blanket closer towards him.

"Hey, move over..." Ichimatsu said. When Karamtsu wanted to look at him, Kara quickly gasped. "What? Osomatsu gave it for me." Ichimatsu answered it blankly. He spin around and let his nightgown flows.

"N-nothing... Let's just get some rest for now." Karamatsu take Ichi'a hand and lead Ichi to beside him. Ichimatsu just look at him, Kara smiled warmly at him. "G-good night... Father." Ichimastu said and turn to face the wall.

He didn't noticed how happy the priest was. "It's been a long time since someone said 'good night' to me." Karamatsu thought and sleep soundly beside the nun.

Meanwhile...

"WHAT!? OSOMATSU WAS THERE!" The Demon king roared at Totoko. "I-I think so! Plase I begged you, don't punish me!" The browned haired she-demon plead.

However, the Demon King ingored her. "Evilmatsu! Take her to the chamber." He gave Evil a command, Evilmatsu nod his head. "Yes my lord."

"Please! DON'T!" Totoko tried to struggle, then Evil whispered softly at her ears. "I'm getting you out from here."

Totoko look at him, "Huh?" She wanted to ask but Evil gave her a stern look. "Make sure that you got Osomatsu with you if you want to return." Evilmatsu said, leading the female demon towards the exit.

"Now, go and never come back unless you have Osomatsu with you." Evilmatsu let Totoko go ad she flew away as far as she could. But he didn't know that the Demon king was watching him.

* * *

 **Trust me, when I started to update this it was a few weeks ago.**

 **-kizi1999**


End file.
